Nightmare or Reality
by MIDNIGHT12345
Summary: MICHELANGELO HAS BEEN HAVING NIGHTMARES ABOUT SHADOWS, RAPHAEL CAUSES A HUGE ACCDENT, LEONARDO SUDDENLY DISSAPEARS. WHAT ELSE CAN GO WRONG! Rated T for blood
1. Chapter 1

**_HELLO, THIS IS MIDNIGHT12345 HERE AND THIS IS MY FIRST STORY. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW FOR IDEA'S PLEASE._**

**Chapter 1:**

Michelangelo was all alone. The faint sound of thunder could be heard in the distance. He looked scared as he stared at his dead brothers before him.

"Shadow's did this," the orange-clad turtle squeaked as he dropped a black sword covered in blood. He could not believe it. He would never kill them. "I would never kill my own brothers. I didn't do this." Michelangelo tried to convince himself that he didn't do anything to kill his brothers, but there was just too much evidence.

"Mikey..." a small voice came from one of his brothers. It was Donatello, the second youngest of the four. His purple mask was stained red with blood.

"What is it Donnie?" asked Michelangelo in a low voice. He couldn't stand to be by his brother when he was the one to hurt him that badly.

"I...H-hate YOU!" Donatello seethed with anger upon his last breath. Michelangelo couldn't take it. He hated him. Michelangelo started to run. His brother hated him. Tears stained hi mask as he ran. It felt as though darkness was closing in around him. He ran into the lair.

All he saw was blood. Splinter and April were both dead. Kusarigama stuck out of both of them. Donatello's last words spun in Mikey's head as the world around him turned black. The ground became a foot high with blood. New York was in ruins. It rained acid, but Mikey didn't feel any of it. He looked up and saw a shadow of himself holding the black sword limply at his side.

"_YOU DID THIS!"_ it hissed. A blood red smile formed on his face.

"No!" Mikey screamed and ran. The rain made everything blurry, but he still ran with more shadows following him. He then hit a dead end, but was surrounded by shadows that all resembled himself. All of them looked entirely insane. The one with the sword stood happily in front of Michelangelo, its smile wide, and it stabbed the orange-clad turtle through the heart, and everything went black again. The only thing he noticed was a ringing in his ears that gradually grew louder.  
>-<p>

Mikey awoke to his alarm clock. His room was the same, no blood, no sword, and no death in the air. It took him several minutes to calm down from his dream and put a smile on his face. He wouldn't let his brothers see him scared not matter what.

As he got up to go to the kitchen yawning as he opened up the door, he saw five pairs of eyes looking at him worryingly.

_**GOOD STORY OR HORRID STORY. I WILL LEAVE THAT FOR YOU TO DECIDE. I THINK I LEFT A CLIFFHANGER...I THINK.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I AM NEW TO THIS AND I ALREADY HAVE A FOLLOWER (WHAT DOES THAT MEAN ACTUALLY?) IF I KNEW HOW TO CHECK AND SEE WHO IT WAS I WAS GOING TO DO AN HONORABLE MENTION TO THAT PERSON. THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW. I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT I NEED TO WORK ON OR CHANGE. EVEN IDEAS FOR A STORYLINE IS WELCOME TO MAKE IT A BETTER STORY.**_

_** "**_What's wrong?" Michelangelo asked as he looked at his elder brothers, Splinter, and April's worried eyes. The fake smile on his face disappeared with worry himself.

Rafael stared at Michelangelo, he looked scared, which was unusual for the hot-headed, red-banded brother. "You were screaming like someone was killing you-" Raphael began.

"I'm fine Raphie, it was only a dream. So, should we get some breakfast. I vote pizza!" Mikey happily said, trying to drown the worries of the others. The rest of the day went by normally, Michelangelo beat Donnie in training and won a pizza eating contest. But, after lunch Splinter came into the lair with a serious expression on his face.

"Master Splinter, what is it?" Leonardo asked, looking away from Space Hero's on the TV.

"Meet me in the Dojo," Splinter said before walking towards it.

"That was strange..." said Donatello uncertainly. April nodded in agreement as they stood up and walked into the Dojo.

Splinter came out of his room holding something wrapped in black silk. My family has passed down an ancient weapon to the youngest child a day before they turn 16." Splinter looked at Michelangelo as he said this. His brother's and April looked at him proudly. Splinter motioned for the orange-clad turtle to stand. "It is your turn, Michelangelo Hamato, to wield this weapon alongside your Kusarigama." Splinter handed his son the object. Michelangelo could hardly breath as he opened the cloth. It was the same Black Meteor Sword from his dream. The orange handle glistened brightly. An orange scarf was also wrapped around the sword, and a holder for it, which was also orange.

"That's a little odd, the orange part's used to be a dark crimson color." said Splinter thoughtfully.

Fighting the urge to throw up, Michelangelo put on the gear and held out the sword with a fake smile on his face, "This is awesome! Thank you Master Splinter!" Mikey said in his most nicest voice ever.

"I also have a surprise, follow me to the lab," Donatello got up and the others followed him. He held up canisters of mutagen, but those canisters didn't even look like mutagen

_**CLIFFHANGER! (I THINK) TRY TO GUESS WHAT IT IS, AND ANY HELPFUL CRITICISM WILL BE AWESOME! IM SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER'S, I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME TO WRITE EACH DAY. THANK'S FOR READING...I'm sooo horrible to Mikey x(**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_I THANK CAT GIRL AND INSANEDUTCHGIRL FOR THEIR INFORMATIVE AND FUNNY REVIEWS. MORE WILL ALWAYS BE WELCOME. HERE, I TRIED TO BE LESS QUICK WITH THE STORYLINE, SO HOPEFULLY IT WORKS. I TRIED TO ADD A BIT OF HUMOR, BUT I AM HORRIBLE WITH JOKES. ENJOY!_**

**_P.S. I DON'T OWN TMNT, BUT I WISH I DID._**

After Donatello held up the six canister's of mutagen, everyone gasped. The mutagen was an array of colors. One was an icy-blue color that felt cold to the touch. Another was a dark green color, which smelled of leaves and cut grass. The third was a bright neon yellow and blue mix. When April touched it, the static coming from it nearly lifted her hair into the air. The fourth was a dark crimson color, that was so dark it resembled blood. Raphael was almost scared of touching it, for the fact that there could be something inside, like a brain. The thought made him shudder. The fifth canister of mutagen was a gray color. It looked void of any color,so that even coloring wouldn't color it. The sixth color was a bright pink color. Leonardo nearly fell over laughing at it. It even smelled of roses.

"Where did you find this Donatello?" asked April, suprised at the Mutagen.

"Yeah, how can they even be that color?" Leonardo also asked.

"I think this one has guts in it," Raphael joked.

Donatello glared at Raphael for a moment before answering the questions. "For one, I found this the last time we fought the Krang. I was blown into a small cylinder room about the size of Michelangelo's room, and it was filled with odd things. I found a shelf labeled Mutagen in english, so I decided to take a look at it. What i found was those canister's being held behind bullet proof glass. I picked the lock and took them back to the lair." He stopped talking for a moment so everyone could register what he was saying.

"You need to slow down, I'm getting a Headache," growled Raphael.

"He's just trying to explain things," Informed Leonardo.

"Shut it Fearless."

"If you guys fight now I will prank both of you later," scolded Mikey knowing that what Donnie was saying could be important.

"Go on my son," Splinter said after Raph and Leo stopped giving each other the death glare.

"I did some test's on why they are this color. There could be hundreds of reasons. They could have natural specimen's such as rock or flowers grounded into them to dye them a certain color. The Krang could have inserted stuff from Dimension X into them. Also, some theories would suggest that they are highly dangerous, which would explain why they were put behind glass. And-"

"Your killing me over here with the exsessive talking Donnie," grumbled a very annoyed Raphael.

"Are they dangerous?" asked the orange-clad turtle, before coming up with his own theories. "Maby mutant clowns come from them, Or a giant bird needs them to grow an army of smaller, but still evil, birds...Grrr" Mikey walked around like a zombie before getting slapped.

"There is one problem with these container's...Raphael don't do that!" Donatello nearly yelled at his older brother, but was too late to stop him. Raphael shook the canister a small bit, trying to see if there was something in it, but it cracked and broke. Raphael jumped back from where he stood, but it still splashed on him and Mikey. Michelangelo screamed as Raphael fell to the ground and crashed into Splinter and April, breaking the pink and gray canisters. Luckily none hit those two but some hit Leonardo,and he dropped his while he fell over in pain. Donatello tried to keep Michelangelo from falling, but Mikey only hit the container out of his brother's hands. Then he fell, breaking the one he was holding. All that Splinter could do was watch in horror as the leftover mutagen formed a dark shadow that dissapeared inside of Michelangelo.

SUSPENSE. WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN TO THE TURTLE'S AND PLEASE TELL ME IF THIS CHAPTER IS BETTER OR WORSE. ANY KIND OF CRITIQUE IS WELCOME. I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE OVER 100 VIEWS! IF MY COMPUTER WORKED, THERE SHOULD BE A COVER PICTURE FOR THIS STORY. I DID IT ON PAINT SO YOU WOULD KNOW A BIT OF WHAT THE SWORD LOOKED LIKE AND WHAT THE GEAR ALSO LOOKED LIKE. LATER! :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for the reviews! I decided to do a Halloween Special, which I will try to make scary and around a thousand words. I have had more grateful help from InsaneDutchGirl and Athese. I even have four favorite's to this story! Thank You!Enjoy and Review please**_

_**P.S. I sadly do not own TMNT, but one day I wish i will**_

At first, it was dark. All that could be heard were low wispers. Soon, Michelangelo felt that something else was in the darkness. After blinking a few times, he saw his messy room before him. He only thought that it was all just a dream. His bedside clock said 6:30 AM. After he got up and opened the door to his room, Everything was oddly bright, but Michelangelo took no notice to it. The walk to the lair seemed to take forever, and when he entered, all he saw was a smiling April by a cake.

"Happy Mutation Day Mike," said April happily. The smile on her face seemed unreal.

"T-thank you April...Wait did you just call me Mike?" asked Michelangelo, thinking that she had come up with yet another nickname. He glanced around the room, other than April, it was completely quiet. "Um...where are my brother's, Master Splinter, and Casey?"

"Surprise!" came a shout from everyone as they came out of hiding. They came out from behind the couch. All of them had an unreal smile, even Raphael, which caused Mikey to retreat back to his room. Mabey he was just tired, or Dilusional. He decided to go back to bed, with everyone still smiling and unmoving. Mikey sat on his bed, blinked, and his clock said 6:30 AM. Almost carefully, Mikey walked back to the lair, and saw the same thing. April was standing there happily, and once Mikey entered the lair...

"Happy Mutation Day Mike." Michelangelo froze. It wasn't real. He was dreaming everything. It was a small relief to him, but why was he dreaming something so messed up.

"None of this is real," he said calmly, "I'm just dreaming this up. Raphael is never that happy, and the lair is not this bright." with each word, Mikey came to a startling conclusion as his voice rose. "My name is not Mike. Who and what are you, and tell me why you are here." Mikey did not like the idea of his dream being highjacked by someone and he started to walk towards the now frowning April.

"You caught on quickly Michelangelo," stated April in a now robotic voice.

"I'm not as dumb as you think I am," explained Mikey stopping in front of the April imposter and grabbed for his sword. _"Why am I grabbing the sword," _thought Michelangelo, but he didn't let it phase him. "Answer me... Why are you here!"

"The reason cannot be explained now, but since you caught on, you won't be in such a nice environment." With a sinister laugh, everything turned black.

Mikey stumbled through the darkness, bumping into unseen things. He wanted to keep moving, or something would happen. He felt someone in front of him, and Instinctively slashed his sword at the being. But then the light came back. He was in the lair again. He seemed a bit older, and upon looking at a now chipped sword, he saw blood. He was reluctant to look at the ground, but he had to. Closing his eyes he looked at the ground and opened one eye. There dead before him was an older version of Raphael. Michelangelo gasped and dropped his sword. He himself had just cut one of his brother's nearly in half. A fearful and sad expression was on the red banded turtle's face. Tears had stained the cloth, and his mouth had blood dripping from it.

Mikey looked behind him. Standing there were his two other brothers, who were scared. Donatello had a broken leg, and Leonardo was missing an eye. They were trembling and crying. When Leo saw that Michelangelo was looking at them, he instinctively went in front of Donnie. Hate was now in his eye. "How could you do this, Mikey, why did you kill him!" growled Leo, but he wimpered as Mikey limply walked over to his brother's. He didn't believe it, he had killed Raph and Injured his brothers.

"What happened," Mikey asked Leo, crying himself. He hoped Leo didn't think it was a trick. He never would have wanted to hurt his brother's. He didn't even bother to wipe his tears.

"Do not play dumb with me Mikey! You said you hated us. You said you would kill us after you killed Master Splinter during training. And now Raph is dead. I will NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" yelled Leonardo, losing all fear toward's his younger brother. Mikey swallowed hard, If Donnie hated him, he didn't know what he would do.

"I agree with Leo. Your nothing but a monster Mikey. And to think I called you a brother. You said it yourself, secretly you wanted to kill us all, and when that DNA test came up saying that you weren't related to the rest of us, you said that nothing stood in your way to destroy us. You may have killed Shredder, but I hate you. You are not my brother."

It felt as though Mikey's heart split in two. His brother's hated him and he had killed his family. He wasn't even related to them. Mikey stood up and looked sadly at the two turtle's he used to call brother's. "I'm sorry Donnie and Leo." And with that Mikey ran away into the sewer to topside. Then things became black again and he was in front of April. She looked older-maby by 30 years- and she looked as though she had worked for a long time with no sleep. She just read stuff off of the paper she was holding, giving Mikey clue's to what had happened.

"The people from Sector A has been exicuted as you instructed ,King Mikey, charged with not paying enough taxes. Rebel's have been spotted in Sector C, and amonst them are Donetello and Leonardo, the military wait's for your command's sir." April was devastated.

"W-what?" asked Michelangelo shakily. Since when was he king and when did New York become a kingdom. He looked over to April, he couldn't seem to control himself or what he said. And what was said killed him on the inside. Looking around him, He was in a large room, full of weapons. There was a balcony on the left, and a missle launcher on the right. He sat on a solid gold throne with orange velvet across it. On his head was an elaborate crown. Compared to him, April looked as though she hadn't been completely clean for years, her hair was a big tangle, and one hand was replaced. Her other hand was full of scratches and cuts.

"Nuke that sector. I do not wan't those liar's to live!" Growled Mikey. "_What is going on! Won't someone help me."_ thought Mikey. Then it came to him. Another dream. He got up, finally able to control his own body again, and walked out towards the balcony. "April. Don't do that. I messed up, and this is just a silly dream!" yelled Mikey as he jumped off the balcony, and as he thought, it became black again. He walked around until he appeared in an alleyway. Again there were shadows everywhere. Michelangelo could hardly see his surroundings. Every shadow had an evil grin on their faces. It was as though each were insane. Then the main shadow appeared, holding the sword.

"How does it feel, having your heart be broken by the only one's you truly care about. You might die before you wake up with all the pain in your heart. Soo, what's it like to see Raphael dead and you killing him. Slashing through his plastron and his stomach. Digging an eye out of Leonardo just because it was fun. Even breaking the leg of Donatello beyond full recovery." Sneered the shadow.

"My name is Mikeranjero no kage"

"Anata wa akuma!" yelled Michelangelo, no longer able to speak English. "Watashi wa anata o korosudeshou!" He lunged at the shadow, but instead of hitting the shadow, he woke up.

_**First a dictionary to those who don't know much Japanese:**_

_**Mikeranjero no kage= shadow of Michelangelo**_

_**Anata wa akuma= you demon**_

_**Watashi wa anata o korosudeshou= i will kill you**_

_**Soo, was this chapter ok, or not scary enough. Im writing this at Midnight, Listening to scary music, if that doesn't help a scary story, I don't know what will. Happy Halloween or in Japanese, Happīharou~in (I think that's it. If not, please correct me). Sayōnara**_!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for your Reviews. Since I uploaded chapter four, my story went up to over 300 views! I am glad that my story is going so well. This chapter will have some of what I hope is brotherly fluff, nothing inapropriate. Please review.

I dont own TMNT

Mikey woke up. He had tried to hit the shadow who called himself Mikeranjero no kage, but that couldn't be right, could it. The shadow said he was the shadow of Michelangelo. Now that he thought about it, Mikeranjero no kage did resemble Mikey in many way's, even in height. Sighing in disbelief, Mikey tried to open his eyes, but they felt as tough they were led brick's. After a few tries, he slowly opened his tired eyes. He was laying on what resembled a hospital bed. Lifting his head a few inches, other than feeling pain, he saw a heart monitor and an IV. Looking around the room he was in, it was Donnie's lab. His invention's were strewn about the place with paper's and other things cluttering the desk's. Soon Michelangelo's eyes laid on Donatello. He was working on something hidden from Mikey's view. He had black bandages that went from his hand's to his arm's. The strap and belt he had were a deep shadw of purple. There was even purple wrapping on his Bo staff. He looked mabey an inch taller, and he had a scar on his left cheek. _"How long was I out!?" _though Michelangelo. He knew he was awake this time, but he couldn't tell how long he was asleep. Last thing he knew, Raphael was shaking a red container of Mutagen, and then everything went black.

"D-donnie?" asked Michelangelo carefully, in case he was still dreaming. Donatello turned around at once. Tears were forming in his eye's, but something was wrong with Donnie. He limped over to Mikey and sat down in a chair by him. Upon closer look, Mikey gasped. The usual chocolate colored eye's of his big brother were now a mix of red and chocolate brown. His brother's face was full of worry for his little brother. "What happened to you Donnie?" Mikey tried to sit up, but Donatello stopped him.

"You were out of it for a long time, bro," Donnie whispered to his younger brother. Mikey could tell something was bothering Donnie. "_Exactly how long?"_ thought Mikey. "You were in a coma for nearly a year and a half, since what Raphael did." Donnie couldn't help but cry as he talked to his little brother. Mikey even started to cry. "You kept screaming and crying. You even started muttering in Japanese. You worried us. What did you dream about?" asked Donnie, trying to change the subject.

"It was horrible," it was now Mikey's turn to cry. "I-I killed Raphie. Your leg was broken beyond re-repair, and Leo lost an eye." Mikey started to sob and Donatello hugged his little brother.

"That's horrible, what else happened," asked Donnie, worried for his little brother.

"Then, when I ran away, everything turned black and I was a tyrant!" Mikey cried onto Donnies plastron. He heard Donatello asking if Mikey wanted to stop talking, but Mikey ignored him. "I to-told A-April to kill you guys. I couldn't control what I said. Once I got back control, I told her to not listen to what I said, and I jumped from a balcony in order to get out of there." Mikey closed his eyes for he didn't think he could look at Donnie. "All of you h-hated me." Michelangelo went from sobbing to crying uncontrolably. He felt even more arms wrap around him. Opening his eye's, he saw all of his brother's hugging him and crying. Even Raphael was crying a little bit. After a while, everyone stopped crying. Michelangelo got a better look at Leonardo and Raphael.

Leonardo had red and saphire blue eyes. His belt and sword straps were also blue. His sword handle's were also the color of his bandana. Raphael's emerald eye's had specs of red as well. Like Donnie and Leonardo, his gear was red. But instead of regular sai's, his right hand was a red gauntlet withspikes coming from it. His sai's were in his belt.

"We love u bro, we would never hate you." said Raphael, hugging Mikey again, being careful not to hurt Mikey with his right hand. He even took it off to be safe.

"Why do you guys look so different, and why do your eye's have red in them." asked Michelangelo quizically.

"It was my fault," said Raphael, he looked devastated, like he had done the worst thing anyone could ever do. "Your eyes even have it. I'm sorry, it's one of the effects of the Mutagen.

"What else happened to you guy's and why was I out longer than you guys?" asked Mikey quizically at his brother's. They all stiffened when Mikey asked that question. They seemed to not want to tell Michelangelo about what the brother's had been through the past year. Raphael bit his cheek, Leonardo stared at the ground, and Donnie gulped before he started to talk.

"You had more Mutagen spilled on you than us." explained Donatello to Michelangelo. "We all have something new with us." He looked to Leonardo to start. Mikey started to get scared. What could have happened to his brothers from the mutagen. He started to hold his breath. His brother's brother's whispered to each other, then Raphael stepped forward to speak.

"We all got some kind of ability." Raphael started.

The suspense! What happened to his brother's, What will Mikey do, and why is Donnie limping? I will let you, the viewers and friends, decide what they can do! It will be soo fun. Until next time, Sayōnara!


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for reading my fanfiction, Nightmare or Reality. This is chapter six. So no one will be confused, I am writing a majority of this chapter as a flashback. Please read and review. P.S. I do not own Tmnt **

**"**Something different happened to each of us," started Raphael, "We're going to tell you in the order from which we fiqured it out, ok knucklehead?"

"Hai Raphie," Mikey shot back, bringing up the nickname they used for Raphael when they were little.

"Well, my part took place a few hour's after the accident..."

=========**Flashback**========

"Uggh," growled Raphael as he sat up rubbing his head. At first he couldn't see, but then his eye's adjusted to the dark. He was in his room. _How did I get here, _thought the hot-headed turtle. He got up and walked over to where Spike usually was, but stopped. Sometime's he forgot that Spike and became Slash and had tried to destroy his brother's. He left that spot before tear's came to his eye's. Even if Donatello had turned Slash back to normal, it would no longer be the same. Raphael would always know what the turtle wanted to do. He shoved away the thought's and opened the door to his room. When he entered the lair, he saw no Leo watching the annoying show Space Heroes, he saw no Mikey goofing around and reading comics, and he didn't see Donatello working on his laptop.

Splinter sensed movment while he meditated in the dojo. Quickly getting up, he walked into the lair where a confused Raphael was looking for his brother's. "They are not in the lair, my son," said Splinter. He walked over to Raphael and sat with him on the couch.

"What happened sensai. Why aren't Mikey, Fearless, and Donnie out here. I know it's not in the middle of the night."

"Raphael, they have not woken since the accident in Donatello's lab," explained Splinter. He didn't want to remind his son about what had happened, but he had to tell him.

"What happened. Did I mutate! Did they!?" Raphael looked as though he was about to panic. He could not believe it. If something happened to his brother's because of him, he would go insane with the guilt. He promised himself if he had hurt them, he would panic.

"Do not panic, Raphael, none of you changed by what i could tell." explained Splinter. After a few minute's of talking he saw Raphael become tired. He was trying to stay awake but could not. Splinter decided to leave his sleepy son alone as he went to his room as well. It was only 6 PM, but he too felt tired after all that had happened in one day. He was also worried that his sons might never be the same.

After Splinter left, Raphael yawned and walked into the kitchen. _I have to stay awake, _stated Raphael to himself as he made coffee. He never really drank much because it made him jittery with energy, but he needed it to stay awake. After finishing a cup of the bitter coffee-he couldn't find anything to put in it-he walked into Donnie's room. He felt calm walking into the room. Sitting in a chair by his little brothers bed, he watched Donnie as he looked focused on something, as if he was still inventing even in his sleep.

"The symbol for Pi is easy to learn," mumbled the sleeping Donatello. _Yep, he is still working whenever he is asleep,_ Thought Raphael and he touched his brothers shoulder to see if he would wake up. But instead of waking his brother up, Images started to flash before Raphael's eyes. He reconized most of them. They were memories of Donatello. From when he was the first to talk, to when he learned how to make medicines. He even saw the times where he had beaten Donnie at practice, hit Donatello when he got mad, and most of all yelling at him. He could feel the pain that Donnie had felt at that time. He had no idea how much he had hurt his little brother. It was strange, and the more Raphael saw, the more he felt as though the memories were his own. This startled Raphael as he let go of Donnie, and the images dissapeared. Raphael got up and walked to his room silently. How could he see the memories of Donatello, and even know some of what Donnie knew. When he jumped onto his bed, it hit him. That mutagen wasn't made to mutate things, it was made to change the abilities of other's. He sat up as he started to wonder what else he could do, and even see if he could control it.

He decided to go to Leonardo's room. He touched Leo's head, and instantly images flashed at him. When he focused his mind for it to stop, it did. _Well my idea was right. Now what?_ he asked himself, as he let go of Leo. Another though came to him, what would happen if he meditated. Going back to his own room he sat down on the floor and began to meditate. After a few moment's of silence, Raph lost all patience and got up. He suddenly felt very light and when he turned around, he saw himself, sitting still as a rock. It was weired because he was still breathing. Raphael nearly jumped with joy with the fact that he could also extend his own spirit, but how far? He walked all over the lair. He was even able to go to the surface, unseen in the bright daylight as he watched more people than he ever saw run around. He was even able to spy on some foot ninja.

Soon, though, as he walked around the square, he felt something. It was as if someone was trying to wake him up. He focused on that, and soon came out of his trance. He looked up at a worried Leonardo, but Raphael just grinned.

"Guess what I can do now, bro," grinned Raphael at Leonardo. He laughed when he saw the bewilderment on Leonardo's face.

====**Flashback End**=====

"Wooow...That's soo cool Raphie!" Michelangelo jumped up and hugged his brother. Raphael tried to get out of his grip, but was unsuccessful until Splinter came in with pizza. It was Michelangelo's favorite, pepperoni. After eating the delicious pizza, it was time to go back to talking. "That's awesome. What can you guy's do?" asked Mikey at his other two brother's, as he finished the last slice of pizza. Donnie finished his and scooted forward in is seat.

"I guess it's my turn now," chuckled Donnie. He cleared his throat as he bagan to speak. "It was a month after the accident. Raphael started to be a little nicer due to the fact that he could feel what we felt at any time, just by touching us. But he was still a jerk..

=====**Flashback**======

Donatello stared at April. He didn't mean to, but he couldn't help it. She was going to a dance later that evening, and was showing two of the turtle's and Splinter her outfit. The theme for the dance was Fudal Japan (I think that's how you spell fudal). It was a light yellow color, and it resembled a kimono. The strap around her waist was a light purple, a perfect contrast to the yellow, and she even had her hair in a traditional style. She even went as far as wearing the shoes people from Japan wore at that time.

"Wow," Donatello was at a lost for words. "So, who's taking you to the dance?"

"No one. But nobody said I couldn't go without a date," explained april. "You guy's should come for the Halloween party in October."

"It'll depend if Michelangelo is awake or not," sighed Splinter. "He was covered in the most mutagen and now he need's a heart moniter and breathing tube."

"I'm sure he will wake up soon," said Leonardo full of hope, "Even if it last's ten years, we will be there for him when he wake's up."

"That's so sweet Leo." smiled April as they all looked at the entrance to the lair. In walked Raphael. He had been in his room all day. Once, when Leonardo walked in there earlier that day, he was meditating. He walked straight over to Donatello.

"Hey, close the trap Donnie while you look at April, your going to catch a fly," teased Raphael, giving him a playful punch to the arm.

"I-I-I'm going to my lab," studdered Donatello as he walked to his lab and closed the door. On one end of the lab was Michelangelo laying on a bed. Donnie went to the other end, where his invention's and stuff to fix were. Sighing he sat down to fix the broken coffee machine. It was hard to concentrate whenever there wasn't a little brother to bother you all the time. Every second he was expecting his little brother to burst in through the door's and mess up his lab with more of his prank's. But the prank's never came. After a while he became lonely. Without his little brother, it was alway's less fun and the B team was no more. Secretly, Donnie needed Mikey sometimes. He knew that Michelangelo was as smart as him, but his little brother pretended not to, with the occasional smart theory every once in a while.

"Donnie suddenly felt a tear on his cheek. _Really, at a time like this I have to cry. Raphael might even be spying on me, _he tought. He quickly wiped it away and went back to fixing the machine. But, he wasn't thinking as he was fixing a few wire's, and it caught on fire. He was oddly drawn to it. Again, not thinking, he touched the small flame. It wrapped around his had and left the coffee machine. When Donatello focuced, he made the fire dissappear. He instantly jumped up and ran into the lair.

"What is it Donnie?" asked Leonardo worringly.

"Yes, what is it Donatello, you look as though you have seen a ghost." agreed Splinter

"I-I can control FIRE!" yelled Donatello nearly losing it.

======**Flashback End**=========

"Whoah, really?" asked Michelangelo. He looked at Donnie as though he wanted proof. Donatello chuckled and made a small flame appear in the palm of his hand, not even burning him. But when Michelangelo touched it, he got a small burn.

"Hey, It's almost 8:00." announced Raphael, looking at the clock. "You will have to make this one fast Fearless."

"I will," promised Leonardo. He looked at Michelangelo as he started his story. "It was actually four month's ago when I found out my own power.." Leonardo started

==========**Flashback**=======

Leonardo was sharpening his twin katana in his room. At the time, he was jelous of Raphael and Donatello. They both had great powers. Lately, even, Raphael made a spiked gauntlet to help out whenever there are too many foot's to fight. Leo knew that Raphael didn't want to see any of their pasts, so he played it safe. Donatello made a fire proof Bo staff, which he would light on fire during battle's. But Leonardo was stuck with sword's. Nothing was different. He didn't feel different, nor did he do anything off. He was a little glad, though. If he was either one of his brother's, it would be non stop focusing so nothing could get out of hand.

While he was off thinking, he cut his hand.

"Ouch! Darn it." he growled as he grabbed for his bandages he kept in his room. But once he had found it, the cut was gone, and no blood was left behind. _Did I just imagine it?_ he asked himself as he walked into the lair. Donatello was practicing making fire smoke look like heart's for april for her birthday. Raphael was watching wrestling. Leonardo went into the kitchen to start dinner. As he was cutting up vegetables, he cut his finger. He was going to wash it off, but he saw it heal before his eyes. As he gasped in shock, the water fom the sink started to form little bubbles.

"Don't tell me, You can control water and you can heal quickly?" quessed Donatello as he walked into the kitchen to watch Leonardo control the water.

"Yep." was all Leonardo could say.

=====**Flashback End===**

**How did you like that chapter? I know it was a little rushed at the end, but I am a day late on uploading, and i was able to use my laptop again. I thought it was broken but the screen is only coming off, nothing a little tape can't fix. Thank you and please review. **


End file.
